The present invention relates to equipment and a method that are intended to transfer one or several fluids from a filling unit to a reservoir or a downstream pipe. It is in particular applicable for transferring fluids such as cooling, air-conditioning or brake fluid, to the corresponding fluid circuit of a vehicle, for example on an automobile assembly line, or in the energy sector for filling electric radiators with fluid.